disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrei Strasser/Gallery
Images of Andrei Strasser from Mighty Joe Young. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-576.jpg|Young Andrei Strasser Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-611.jpg|Strasser shooting Joe's mother Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg|Strasser about to bag Joe... Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|... until Joe jumps and attacks him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Strasser having his thumb and trigger finger bitten off by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-707.jpg|Strasser screaming in pain Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg|Strasser shooting Jill's mother Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-836.jpg|"She's got to be here somewhere. The woman's got that damn devil with her. These people want to live like heroes, let them die like heroes. Oh! That little demon took off my thumb and trigger finger. (in Romanian) Monstrule! Monstrule!" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-3800.jpg|Strasser's Raja Reserve Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg|Old Andrei Strasser Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|Strasser on the phone with Pindi Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg|Strasser and Garth seeing Joe on T.V. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|"My God... Pindi was right. He's beautiful. The most beautiful animal I ever seen." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6343.jpg|"Wait! Be quiet!" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|Strasser shocked when Garth concludes that Joe was the baby gorilla who bit his thumb and trigger finger off Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6383.jpg|Strasser looking at his hand Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg|Strasser's severed right hand Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg|"I'm always amazed how, if you wait long enough, the opportunity for justice finally comes." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6414.jpg|"Garth, book us two tickets to America. We are going to pay a visit to this incredible animal." mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6431.jpg|"I think I know how to convince his current owners to part with him." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7266.jpg|Jill Young accidentally bumping into Strasser Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7274.jpg|Strasser meeting Jill Young. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.jpg|Strasser convincing Jill that he's a friend of her mother and making a deal with her concerning Joe's protection Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Strasser shaking Jill's hand with his left hand to throw Jill off suspicions of him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7698.jpg|Strasser and Garth at the party Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7812.jpg|"So, you haven't forgotten me." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7818.jpg|"Good." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.jpg|"Have you forgotten this?!" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|"I will get that for the paws alone. After we sell him off piece by piece, who knows how much we'll make?" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-8097.jpg|Strasser scared to see Joe crash the party and come after him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-8196.jpg|Strasser almost attacked by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg|Strasser relieved after Joe's been tranquilized Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9193.jpg|Strasser reminding Jill to go Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|"Always worrying, eh?" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9428.jpg|"Your mother was a worrier, too. Always worrying about the gorillas. It made her a lot of enemies. It led to tragedy." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Strasser's covered severed right hand exposed Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9468.jpg|"It's not so pretty, I know." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9501.jpg|"Well... you could say I had an encounter with a monster. (in Romanian) Monstrule." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9584.jpg|Strasser noticing Gregg O'Hara pursuing them Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9595.jpg|Strasser reaching for his small gun to kill Gregg... Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9597.jpg|...until Jill stops him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9646.jpg|Strasser and Garth continue driving Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9673.jpg|Strasser and Garth shaken off and over by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Strasser and Garth tipped over Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9892.jpg|Strasser injured Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Strasser and Garth getting out of the truck Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9920.jpg|Strasser bringing out his gun package Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-10332.jpg|Strasser assembling his big gun Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-10356.jpg|Strasser and Garth hijacking a car Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11186.jpg|"If that girl starts telling people who we really are our whole cover operation will be blown." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11222.jpg|Strasser about to shoot Jill... Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11232.jpg|...until Garth stops him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11247.jpg|Strasser mad: "That was very stupid, Garth." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11275.jpg|Garth leaving Strasser for his true murderous nature. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11280.jpg|Strasser knocking Garth out with his gun. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11285.jpg|"Anything else on your mind?" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11470.jpg|Strasser pulling out his small gun Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11503.jpg|Strasser pointing his gun at Jill Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11507.jpg|"Goodbye, Jill." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11510.jpg|"Meet your mother... in Hell." Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11528.jpg|Strasser looking behind him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11532.jpg|Strasser grabbed by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11535.jpg|Strasser screaming in pain as Joe crushes his left hand mightyjoeyoung_21.jpg|Strasser roared in the face by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11558.jpg|Strasser tossed in the air by Joe Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11565.jpg|Strasser hanging on wires Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11572.jpg|Strasser hanging by his severed right hand Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11577.jpg|Strasser losing his grip. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11578.jpg|Strasser falling to his near-death Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps com-11583.jpg|Strasser falls onto the transformer, and is electrocuted to death. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11594.jpg|Strasser's half-glove, which is all that's left of him. Category:Character galleries